iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Jag är en dubbelsångare (Robert Broberg)
|language = Swedish |artist = Robert Broberg |composer = |album = Dubbelsångare |album_year = 1996 }} |För denna dubbelsångare |For this double singer |- |- |Denna "studsar bollen framåt och tillbaka mellan hjärnhalvorna hit och dit"-gångare |This "bouncing the ball back and forth between the cerebral hemispheres hither and thither |Kluven, här uppi huven |Split, up here in the head |i luven råkar jag ofta på varann |I often end up in fights with each other |Jag och han |Me and he |''He and me'' |He and me |''We are family'' |We are family |Jag och min dubbelsångare |Me and my double singer |- |- |Ja, han gubben som hoppar upp i lådan och allting snurrar i rummet som ett kaos så han springer runt där i mitten och försöker fånga re |Yes, he the guy who jumps up in the box and everything is spinning in the room like a chaos so he runs around there in the middle and tries to catch it |- |- |Till skillnad från en enkelbeckasin |Unlike the common snipe |Så har jag två näbbar |I have two bills |Som kan ta sig fram, och bak |That can move forward and back |På ett svenskt ben |On a Swedish leg |Och ett egnelskt |And on an English one |Men jag behöver bägge |But I need both |Mina leg, yeah |My leg, yeah |För jag är en dubbelhoppalångare |For I am a double longhoper |- |- |En som ibland sitter hemma och dricker i sin kupong men som plötsligt känns för trång det gör långasprångare |One who sometimes sits at home and is drinking in his voucher but of which suddenly feels too cramped makes a longhoper |- |- |Först kom pappa |Firt dad came |Hem från Amerika |Home from America |Så träffa han mamma |And he met |I Sverige |In Sweden |Och så sa de "hej" |And they said "hi" |Och sen så gjorde de mig |And then they made me |En tvåspråkig komplicerad grej |A bilingual complicated thing |Jag måste bli en dubbelsångare |I must become a double singer |- |- |En som kör huvudet i väggen och snubblar på sig själv men får ändå bara på alltihopa försöker få fasångare |One who runs your head against the wall and stumbles on himself but still gets on everything trying to get a faresinger |- |- |Jodalehoho, jodalehihe |Yodelayhoohoo, Yodelayheehaa |Ena stunden glad |Happy one moment |Andra stunden ledsen |Sad the text time |- |- |Men det är just det som är finessen |But it is precisely that which is the finesse |För denna dubbelsångare |For this double singer |- |Och denna dubbelskrubbel reder ut sitt skrubbel med en sång singelångare, just det |And this double scrub sorts out his scrub with a song singler, exactly |Ja, man skulle kunna säga att jag är av alla avseenden är en väldigt dubbel-, ja, sångare |Yes, one could say that I'm, in all respects, is a very double, yes, singer |Tack ska jag ha |Thank me }}